GYON: The Nuttiest Way of Saying Thanks
by emiliexox
Summary: Sequel to "Get Your Own Nuts". Harry and Draco go searching for the squirrel that helped them get together. But will they find more than they bargained for? MAJOR SLASH and VERY FUN! BoyXBoyX...Boy :D HP/DM


**Hey people, how are you guys? Well, as you can see I am back for another one. This is the sequel to "Get Your Own Nuts" (if you haven't read it, you wont understand this and just find it extra weird), which was very much enjoyed. I really wanted to continue with that, and I will be writing a few other wacky ones as well. I hope you will like them. Any requests, please PM me.**

**Warning: Almost PWP, SLASH BoyxBoy, ****don't like it, don't read it****, and of course… (Bestiality) :D**

**Anyways, enjoy this one xox**

**

* * *

**

_**Get Your Own Nuts: The Nuttiest Way Of Saying Thanks**_

_Sequel to "Get Your Own Nuts"_

**Summary: **Harry and Draco go searching for the squirrel that helped them get together to say thanks. But will they find out more than they bargained for?

* * *

"This is such a stupid idea Harry," Draco said, stepping over a large root on his way out of the school, "there is no way we are going to find that damn squirrel in a million years."

"We have to try Dray," Harry said, "He's pretty much the reason we're together."

"Yeah I know that, but be realistic Harry. It's been six months since we first got together."

Harry smiled. That weird day near that tree had lead to Harry finding his soul mate. After he and Draco had got dressed, he had had a little bit of a tough time explaining how they had gotten into that position in the first place. Draco had called him completely mad; refusing that a squirrel had violated him while he was asleep. They had argued for quite a long time, until Harry confessed that he had had a crush on him for a while. It was all uphill from there.

He was actually surprised when his friends had been fully supportive of their relationship when he told them. Most of them were willing to forget the past as they moved on from the war, and others just wanting him to happy. The only one that had not been so supportive was Ginny, who had been determined to date Harry ever since fourth year, saying that he couldn't be gay and that they belonged together. Harry remembered how pissed off Draco had been at her, he would have hexed her if he had the chance.

But surprisingly, it was Ron who had set his sister straight about Harry, saying that if he had liked her as more than a friend, he would have been dating her by now. He called her selfish, saying that Harry deserved to be happy with whomever he chose. Harry's life was pretty much set out for him, and he had the right to pick who he was going to date now that was all over. Harry will never forget what he had done for him.

"Harry I don't even remember where this tree is," Draco said, "how are we going to know if it's the right one?" He smiled as Harry took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Then that's OK," he said, "At least we would have tried. And we can come back another time if we don't find it. But I'm pretty sure I know where it is."

"You'd better," Draco said, "You know I still don't totally believe you."

Draco over the past six months had noticed how much he had changed after the war. Sure he was still stubborn and nerdy, but he had become more carefree and spirited, not having the weight of the world on his shoulders. This was the Harry that Draco had fallen deeply in love with. He never thought he would have had the opportunity to be in a relationship with such a wonderful person. Actually, Draco smiled, it almost didn't happen.

Draco still remembers the day that Harry had tried to convince him, that it was because of a squirrel almost having sex with him while he was sleeping, that helped him have the courage to get them together. Draco, of course, had rid it off as pure nonsensical. There was no way he had been sexually harassed by a rat in his sleep. He was Draco Malfoy, no one or thing would dare to touch him without his permission.

But after Harry had told him that he had liked him before this happened, Draco almost melted into a pile of nothing. He couldn't believe that the person he was so helplessly falling for felt the same way for him. It was almost too good to be true. So they decided to date, Harry always trying to convince him about the squirrel. It was after a couple of months, that Draco actually started to consider it. Why would Harry continue with that story even after they were together? So that was why, after six beautiful months, he allowed Harry to drag him out into the woods to try and find it. Harry had told his friends were they were going, people coming up to him and telling him good luck.

"We're here," Harry finally said. Draco looked up and sure enough, there was the tree that he had fallen asleep next to six months earlier. He looked over to Harry, who smiled and kissed his hand, leading him over to the tree. He pulled Harry towards the tree, sitting down at the base, letting Harry sit in between his legs. Harry sighed and dropped his head back onto Draco's shoulder.

"It's as nice as I remember," Draco said.

"Yeah it is," Harry replied and turned to look at Draco, "and even if I don't find what I came here for, I'm still glad that we came. Being here with you is enough for me."

Draco smiled and leaned in to kiss Harry. Harry turned his body around, straddling Draco's lap, so he could deepen it. He groaned as Draco began to suck at his exposed collar bone, tangling his hands through his silky blond locks. Harry bit his lip, almost crying out but was stopped when something caught his eye.

"Draco," Harry said, tapping his shoulder. Draco hummed on his neck.

"Draco look."

Draco looked up and at Harry. Harry gestured behind him and Draco turned around. Sure enough, there was a small ginger squirrel walking slowly towards them. Harry got up off of Draco, holding out a hand to help him up. They stood still, allowing the squirrel to come up towards them.

"Um… hi," Harry said slowly, "it's nice to see you again." The squirrel cocked his head to one side.

"Harry, you are talking to a squirrel…"

"So I can talk to snakes, what's the difference?" Draco groaned.

"Anyways, we just wanted to thank you for helping us get together."

"Oh god this is so weird," Draco muttered, but allowed Harry to continue.

"But before we do anything, I have a couple of questions to ask." The squirrel stepped forward.

"OK, firstly are you male?" The squirrel nodded. Harry bit his lip.

"Are you an animagus?" The squirrel said nothing.

"You have to be kidding me," Draco said, "This fucking rat wouldn't even know what that was." The squirrel stepped back.

"Draco! C'mon," Harry said. Draco squeezed his hand tighter.

"Is there anything else you want to ask it?"

"Well, will you come to the Room of Requirement with us? I think the room will help us in thanking you."

"This is insane," Draco whispered. The squirrel shot up an angry look before walking up to Harry. He climbed up his leg and came to rest on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled and petted the squirrel.

"OK," Harry said, "to the Room of Requirement." He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder and walked back towards the castle.

* * *

"Here we are," Draco heard Harry say as he followed him into the concealed room on the seventh floor. Draco was surprised that it still worked after that small episode with the D.A. back in fifth year. Draco looked around the room and felt his jaw drop.

The only way that Draco could describe what he saw was well… nuts. No, literally there were nuts stacked neatly everywhere you turned. It was like, a little nut palace.

"Um… babe, what exactly did you ask the room for?" Harry shrugged.

"I just asked it for a place where we could thank the one who got us together," he said, "I didn't know it was going to give us this."

"Oh really? How else do you think we would repay a squirrel Harry?" Harry smiled, watching the squirrel jump down from his shoulder and survey the room. Suddenly, he felt Draco tapping his arm.

"Harry," he said, "why would the room put a large four-poster bed in the room as well?"

Harry turned around and sure enough, there was a large four poster bed on the other side of the room.

"Maybe it wants us to spend the night here. You know, we could be tired." Draco walked over to it, picking up something off the pillow.

"If that was only reason Harry, then why would it supply us with lube?" Harry's eyes widened and he ran over to his boyfriend. Suddenly a thought dawned on him. He turned back to the squirrel who was staring at them both, a blank look on his face. He felt Draco tense behind him.

"Oh fuck no Harry! I am not letting you have willing sex with that thing."

"Why else would it be there," he said, "unless the room just wants us to have sex with each other and for him to watch."

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Draco said, "there is no way I am having any sort of sex within a hundred metres of it."

"You have before."

"But I was practically unconscious! Doing it willing is a totally different thing." Harry leaned on the bed and sighed.

"Alright, we'll just give him the nuts and oh…" Harry stopped and moaned as he felt wetness around his fingers. He turned towards his right hand and bit his lip as he watched the squirrel do exactly what he did to him six months ago. He still remembered how wonderful it felt, made it slightly less weird, and slightly more arousing.

"Harry," Draco said, "Harry what's wrong?" Draco gasped as he saw Harry's hand being sucked by the rat. That is wrong on so many different levels, Draco thought. Draco stepped forward but felt Harry's hand come to his chest, stopping him from moving any closer to the squirrel.

"Harry, you have to stop this."

"Dray," Harry whispered, "Kiss me."

Draco had never felt more torn. One side of him wanted to strangle that squirrel, while the other side of him was getting turned on by Harry's moaning and desperately wanted to kiss him.

"Please…" Harry said grabbing Draco's shirt and pulling him closer.

Ah what the fuck, Draco thought, and met his boyfriend's lips in a passionate kiss. Harry wrapped one arm around Draco's neck, shortly followed by the other as he felt the squirrel move away. He flipped them over so Draco was underneath him, and then gestured for the squirrel to come over.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco said.

"Shhh," Harry said putting a finger on his lips, "this will feel really good, I promise."

Draco closed his eyes, but opened them gasping as he felt a tongue on his pulse. He looked up at Harry who was slowly undoing his shirt buttons and realised that it wasn't him. Oh god, the rat is kissing my neck, Draco thought, and it actually feels good.

"Feels good doesn't it babe?" Harry said, running his hands up and down his now exposed torso, "Just let go Dray, you won't regret it."

Draco sighed, he trusted Harry with his life. How could he not listen to him? He let himself groan as the rodent on his neck bit the skin just below his jaw bone, gently caressing the rest of his neck with his tail. He groaned as Harry began to undo his pants and smiled as he began to get frustrated with the zip.

"Fuck it," Harry said, "just do that spell to get us naked so I can give you a proper head job OK?" Draco waved his hand and all their clothes were gone. Draco watched the squirrel look back, his eyes slowly raking themselves up and down both of their naked bodies. He jumped onto his stomach, slowly outlining his bellybutton with his tongue.

"Oh God, this is hotter than I remember," Harry said slowly running his fingers up and down his own hardening cock.

"What did he do to me the first time?" Draco asked panting. Harry smirked.

"Well…" he said lowering his head, "I think he can show you that don't you think?" Draco's eyes widened as he watched the squirrel crawl down his torso towards his cock. Harry moved up and kissed him slowly, pulling back and looking into his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know, we are having sex with a… OH MY GOD!" Harry turned around and saw that the squirrel had started to give Draco head, just the way he had before. His small tongue licked randomly around the head, his furry body grinding against the shaft. Draco wanted to let go, he really did, but it was a fucking squirrel damn it!

He bought his hand up, running two fingers down the creature's spine and saw Harry smile from the corner of his eye. The squirrel hummed in thanks, the whole of his small body vibrating against his cock. Draco groaned louder, panting as he watched the squirrel move lower. He caressed the inside of his thighs with his paws and tail, nuzzling Draco's balls. Suddenly, he felt nothing.

"Harry where did the… HOLY FUCK!" Draco screamed as he felt something wet tease his entrance. He heard his boyfriend groan as well, and watched as he pushed a finger inside himself.

"Oh," Draco whispered, not really knowing how to react to the situation. What was happening to him felt so, so good. He could feel the small wet muscle darting in and out of his entrance, and now Draco didn't care if he was going to hell, he never wanted it to stop.

"Do it," Harry said and Draco saw he was addressing the squirrel, "Please."

Draco wondered what Harry was talking about, but was soon answered when he felt something being pushed inside of him. Oh god, don't tell me I'm about to be fucked by a rat!

"He's not fucking you Dray," Harry said, "He's… pawing you."

Draco opened his mouth to question him, but stopped to groan as something pressed up against his prostate. He threw his head back and bit his lip, digging his toes and nails in the sheets to stop him from grabbing hold of the squirrel. Draco screamed. Fuck who is doing it to me, he thought, it feels too good.

"Faster," he said, and his plea was granted. Harry watched as Draco arched his back more than he thought was humanly possible. Suddenly his eyes when wide open and he came with a silent scream. Harry watching this came violently as well. They both flopped down on the bed, trying to catch their breath. All of a sudden, the squirrel pulled out and jumped off the bed, running towards an open door to the side.

"Hey, where are you going?" Harry yelled breathlessly, "I'm sorry if Draco scared you." He turned back to look at his boyfriend who as always, looked incredibly sexy. His hair was tussled and his chest was rising erratically. He smiled leaning over to kiss him. But as he broke the kiss, Draco gasped loudly and struggled to cover himself.

"Draco what's that matter?" He turned around and almost died of shock.

There standing in front of them, was a very naked, very aroused, Ronald Weasley.

"Ron? But… what are you doing here?" Ron smiled awkwardly.

"I'm really sorry Harry," he said, "But I couldn't take advantage and lie anymore."

"What do you mean, how did you even get in here?"

"Wasn't it obvious Harry?" Ron said, "I came in with you."

"What? That's impossible…" Draco started. "No fucking way."

"What?" Harry said.

"Ron's the… squirrel." Harry was silent and then started to laughed.

"What are you talking about Dray? Ron's not the squirrel; he doesn't have an animagus form."

"Don't be daft," Draco said, "He said he came in here with us, who came in here?"

"Well me, you and…" Harry looked up at Ron and his jaw dropped.

"Tell me you're not." Ron lowered his head. Harry put a hand over his mouth.

"The whole time?" Ron nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I really wanted to mate, believe me I did. I only did it to help you guys get together I swear. Everyone could see that you guys liked each other except for you, and no one would tell you. So I… tried to speed things up a bit."

"But violating me in my sleep," Draco said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ron said, "but it worked. My job was done. I really didn't want you to find out. I didn't think you would, I thought you would forget all about me."

"Ron, how can I ever forget about waking off to a squirrel giving the guy I liked head?"

"Yeah. I hoped you would have, because it was so weird. I didn't expect for you to come looking for me after six months. When you told me, I had to make sure I got there so you wouldn't be disappointed. I knew Malfoy still didn't believe your story."

"I had every reason not to," Draco said.

"Look, I'm sorry if I invaded your privacy and I totally understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore. What I did was wrong… really wrong. I just hope you can forgive me."

There was silence in the room for quite some time, before Harry got up off the bed, walked over towards Ron and pulled him into a hug, not even caring that they were naked. When they broke apart Harry was smiling brightly at him.

"How can I ever be mad at you?" Harry said, "You helped me finally get together with the most amazing person. I'm indebted to you." Ron blushed.

"Harry, I really didn't do that much."

"As much as I hate to admit it Weasel," Draco said, walking towards them, "You actually did. Even I am thanking you." Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not to your face anyway."

"And if… you still want to join us," Harry said, "That would be OK with me." Harry looked over at Draco who was smirking.

"And me," He said, looking up and down Ron. Ron's cheeks went even redder than before.

"I don't want to impose on you guys," he said, "And I'm still dating Hermione."

"What Granger doesn't know won't hurt her," Draco said, "It'll be our little secret." Harry smiled taking Draco's hand and leading him back to the bed, but his eyes were still locked on Ron.

"You have a very talented tongue," he said wickedly, "I would hate to see it go to waste." Harry and Draco lay down on the bed, waiting for the redhead to join them.

"C'mon Ron, we can have fun together." Ron rolled his eyes and then licked his lips before walking over to the bed.

Draco crawled back while Harry greeted him, touching his exposed shoulders and chest. Ron let his hands trail down Harry's neck before pulling him closer and pressing their lips together. Harry moved forward so his whole upper body was pressed against Ron's, wrapping his strong arms around his waist. Draco sat back as he watched the two friends kiss each other, Ron opening his mouth to allow Harry's tongue access. He heard the redhead groan, tightening his grip on Harry's hair pulling him closer. He never would have thought Harry would have agreed to a threesome so quickly, he truly was the embodiment of spontaneity. Harry pulled away from Ron, giving him one more quick kiss.

"You should taste him Dray," Harry said crawling up to him. Draco pulled Harry towards him, connecting with his mouth for a couple of seconds.

"Yum," He said smiling, "I wonder if he is willing to share." Ron felt his mouth go dry very, very quickly. Draco grabbed Ron and pulled him down on top of him, claiming his mouth in the process. Ron's tongue was so soft and although he thought Harry was the best kisser in the world, the Weasel definitely came in at a close second. Draco opened his mouth, allowing Ron's tongue through. Draco moaned as his tongue caressed his entire mouth, almost claiming it as his own. Draco pushed him away and flipped him over so he was straddling him.

"You have no idea how hot that was," Harry said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now," he said looking at Ron, "go sit up against the headboard." Ron didn't even say anything to Draco's command, he just moved up to the headboard. Harry and Draco crawled up on either side of him, and then kissed his neck. They moved slowly downward, stopping to kiss each other for every couple of kisses they laid on Ron's skin. Soon, they got to his leaking erection and looked at each other suggestively, before Harry took the head into his mouth. Draco smiled as he heard the loud moan that came out of the Weasel's mouth. He went down and sucked on one of his balls, caressing Harry's smooth back as he did. Harry hummed around Ron's cock in appreciation.

Ron couldn't believe what was happening to him. His best mate in the whole world, and a guy he had hated for years, were giving him the best blow job he had ever experienced. He wasn't gay, he knew that he was in love with Hermione and found her attractive as hell. This was just a bit of fun. He felt two tongues work on the sides of his shaft and swore that if he didn't have the restraint he did, he would have come right then.

Harry and Draco lifted their heads away from him and kissed each other passionately, like they were the only two people in the room, or left in the entire world. They broke apart and turned to look at him.

"You have very tasty nuts Weasel," Draco said with a smile and Harry laughed, kissing his forehead.

"I think that we should teach this dirty squirrel a lesson," Harry said to Draco, "So would you like to fuck him, or should I?" Ron swallowed… hard.

"Oh I think I will," Draco said, "If that's OK."

"Of course it is," Harry replied, "Ron knows that I like to watch." Ron bit his lip and blushed. Harry leaned into Draco's ear, but whispered loud enough for Ron to hear.

"Fuck him hard Draco," he said, "Give it to him so he'll never forget." Draco only nodded, because if he had done anything else, he probably would have come. He had never known that Harry could be so kinky.

Harry sat over to the side, watching as Draco grabbed the lube he was holding earlier. He watched as one, two and then three fingers were added, at which point Ron was practically begging Draco to take him.

"Get him on his hands and knees Dray," Harry said. Draco nodded.

"You heard him Weasel, move." Ron immediately obeyed, getting up on all fours. Draco didn't even wait before pushing into him in one smooth motion. Ron screamed, grabbing the sheets beneath his hands. Harry crawled up to him and kissed him, helping him relax as quickly as possible. Draco wasted no time, pulling out and slamming back in again. Harry broke away from Ron and looked at him as he was being fucked.

"Oh fuck yes… Oh god harder!" Harry smiled moving his head to kiss Ron's neck, looking up at Draco.

"Please… Shit that feels so good!" Ron was arching his back, beginning to scream out sentences that didn't even make sense. Harry sucked hard on his neck, causing Draco to thrust harder into him. Then Draco hit that spot inside of him that Ron knew only guys had.

"YES! Right there!" Draco smiled.

"Fuck, Weasel you're so tight." Harry crawled over to Draco.

"Mind if I have a go, love?" The blond eyed him seductively before moving back, giving Harry room to enter his friend. He groaned loudly.

"You're very noisy aren't you Weasley?" Draco said, "Perhaps I can put your mouth to better use." He moved over to Ron who was biting his lip, kissing him and then putting his cock in his mouth. Ron groaned around it, closing his eyes, bringing one hand up to stroke.

"Yeah, that's it." Draco tilted his head back and groaned, Harry wishing he could run his tongue along his smooth pale neck. Ron licked the underside of Draco's cock, his breath coming in uneven pants.

"Fuck me, Harry," he said pulling away. Harry grabbed Ron's pale freckled hips and thrust harder into him, causing Draco to be able to fuck Ron's mouth.

"Harry…" Draco whimpered, "I don't think I'm going to last much longer."

"I know Dray, feels so good. So close." Harry leaned over Ron and wrapped a hand around his cock, trying to bring him to completion. Ron groaned loudly around Draco's cock pulling away and fisting it quickly.

"Harry, I'm going to…" Ron let out a violent scream, coming in Harry's hand. Draco and Harry took one look at each other before joining him, Harry coming inside of Ron, and Draco all over the redhead's face and shoulders. All three of them fell to the side, trying to catch their breaths, but also basking in the bliss of their orgasm. Ron was the first to move, picking up a towel that appeared and cleaning himself up.

"Thank you for this guys," he said, "but I think I'd better go. I really hope this doesn't make things awkward between us." Harry smiled.

"It will never make things awkward between us. If it makes you comfortable, we can both forget this ever happened."

"No fucking way," Draco said, "that was amazing." All three of them laughed.

"It's alright Harry, I don't want to forget," he said blushing. Harry nodded.

"Well… I better go. You guys don't have to come, stay here and… do whatever." Harry got off the bed and hugged Ron.

"Thanks again Ron," he said. Draco got up too and looked like he was going to hug him, but settled for a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks Weasley." Ron smiled and walked towards the door. He looked over his shoulder one last time, and after a while the squirrel was in front of them again. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist pulling him closer. The squirrel nodded, then grabbed a nut from the pile and ran out the door. Harry and Draco laughed with each other.

"We give him all of this and he only takes one," Draco said shaking his head.

"Not really," Harry said, "I think he got the best pairs out of all of them don't you think?"

* * *

"Draco this is such a dumb idea," Harry said, "we are not going to steal Ron's clothes before he gets to them." Draco rolled his eyes before running over to the tree once again.

"And we're not even going to find them."

"Shut up Harry," Draco said, "That's not the reason I bought you here." Harry creased his eyebrows.

"It's not?"

"No. I… wanted to do something special, but I thought if I told you what it was, you wouldn't want to come."

"Draco, what are you talking about?"

Draco smiled shyly before lifting his wand towards the tree. He muttered something that Harry didn't recognise and watched as a section of the tree lit up before fading. Draco turned to Harry before gesturing to come over. Harry walked slowly over to him and looked at what Draco had done to the tree.

H.P + D.M

Harry fought back tears. He turned towards his boyfriend.

"How could you think that I would find this stupid?" Harry said, "It's the most beautiful thing you've done for me."

"Really?" Draco said. Harry nodded and kissed him deeply.

"But it's missing something."

"What?" Draco said looking worried, "What is it missing?" Harry laughed before pointing his own wand at the spot. He repeated what Draco had said thinking of what he wanted. As the light faded Draco smiled and hugged Harry, watching the small squirrel form just below the 'M' of his name.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too."

They walked hand in hand back to the castle smiling brightly. They reached the Great Hall just in time for dinner, where all their friends were waiting for them.

"Harry, Draco," Hermione said, "We haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?"

"Yeah," said Blaise who was sitting with them since the house seating was abolished at informal meals, "did you find what you were looking for?"

Draco nodded.

"Did you thank him like Harry wanted you to?" Harry smiled and looked over at Ron, who blushed slightly and smiled back. Draco squeezed his hand tighter, knowing exactly what he was going to say. He turned back to Blaise.

"We sure did."

**THE END.**

**

* * *

**

**There you go, it's not as weird as the first one I know, but I hope it was still good. **

**PLEASE REVIEW :D They are love! And no flames guys, if its not your style, you shouldn't have read it.**

**Thanks,**

**Xox**

**emiliexox**


End file.
